Inverosímil
by Naberrie93
Summary: Kili jamás pensó que terminaría enamorado de una elfa, así como jamás pensó que volvería a verla.


Bueno, es algo que mi imaginación tenia que soltar después de ver el Hobbit. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Inverosímil**

_Kili jamás pensó que terminaría enamorado de una elfa._

Desde pequeño, sus maestros le ilustraron de forma bastante extendida y ejemplificativa el porqué se consideraba a los elfos criaturas de gran soberbia e iconos de la deslealtad y el deshonor; su reputación les precedía.

Más él, para continuar haciendo gala de sus pequeñas diferencias con la raza a la cual pertenecía, contando la carencia de vello facial abundante y la perceptible altura que tenía por encima de los estándares normales de los enanos, se le agregaba este nuevo pero gran detalle. La razón que explicaba el porqué en su versión del paraíso estaba en un campo de nardos, tan extenso que parecía no tener fin y que emanaba un aroma tan embriagante y dulce que hipnotizaba la voluntad.

Kili estaba allí para pensar en el amor. Para pensar en Tauriel.

Por su mente no recorrían pensamientos de guerras y traiciones pasadas, diferencias de razas, creencias o destinos ideados desde el nacimiento.

Él yacía acostado en el pasto, usando uno de los brazos para sostener su cabeza mientras admiraba a una hermosa elfa pelirroja, que parecía ocupada examinando los pétalos de un racimo de nardos. Ella tenía el rostro lleno de luz, un esplendor producto de la felicidad más grande, los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rojos cabellos. Ni aunque viviera otras vidas en otros mundos, podría ver algo más hermoso que ella.

Tauriel.

Su felicidad tenía nombre.

—Pensaba que la única forma de volver a verte era mirando las estrellas y recordarme a mí mismo que ellas son exactamente cómo tú—le dijo a modo de confesión.

Tauriel dejó de observar el racimo de nardos y tras un parpadeo, dirigió su mirada hacia el enano que yacía recostado a un lado de ella.

— ¿Y recordarme como una estrella fría y lejana como te expresaste aquella vez sobre ellas? Me temo que no es buen cumplido, mi señor enano.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en sus labios. Kili tenía que advertir que no era una buena confesión, era casi desesperanzadora. Pero ahora la veía aquí, a su lado, tan cálida y cercana que pudiendo estirar solo un poco la mano podía tocarla, acariciar sus dedos, justo como lo hacía ahora. El contraste entre su tacto y el de Tauriel era bastante diferente, la elfa era suave y delicada, él tenía manos bruscas con cortes, cayos, cicatrices… propias de un enano entregado desde sus inicios al trabajo y a la lucha.

—Pero viniste a mí y salvaste mi vida—continuo Kili, como si estuviera contando una historia con un final muy feliz—. ¿Por que salvarle la vida a alguien como yo?

Tauriel eludió su mirada por un momento, sorprendida todavía del carácter franco y directo del enano a la cual no estaba acostumbrada.

—Su deber es demostrarle a vuestra madre que usted no es ningún insensato, y cumplir la promesa que le hizo—le contestó ella mirándolo con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Kili sopesó en su mente por varios segundos que la posibilidad de pensar en él como insensato tenía bastantes argumentos a su favor. Aunque añoraba más que nada la vida familiar y el encuentro con sus raíces, en esos momentos agradecía estar con Tauriel. La compañía surrealista de quien amaba era el mejor cielo. Recuperar Erebor, volver a su madre, cumplir con su rol eran circunstancias realizables pero estar con Tauriel no lo era.

—Puedo cumplir con lo segundo, pero lo anterior no—le contestó sonriendo—. ¿Tú crees que sea insensato de mi parte ofrecerte en gratitud, el humilde amor del corazón de un príncipe enano, sin hogar y sin reino?

Sintió a Tauriel estremecerse a su lado.

—Pero claro, el hogar y el reino pueden venir después—añadió con una sonrisa—Y es un gran reino, debo decirte. Con toneladas de oro, diamantes y rubíes.

Ella lo miro sonriente, con sus ojos claros y expresivos, en un reconocimiento dulce y delicado a su persona como si en esos momentos estuviese guardando su confesión en el corazón. Tauriel acarició la mejilla de Kili y junto su frente con la de él.

—Tú tienes todo de mí—le dijo soplando ligeramente sobre los labios de él, en un beso casto y etéreo, igual a ella.

Para el joven enano fue más que un beso, pudo sentir a Tauriel dentro de él. Sentía la esencia de su ser: hermosa, radiante, preciosa y pura como la estrellas del cielo. Era una especie de sensación sobrenatural que le garantizaba que a partir de ese momento, de ahora en adelante, la guardaría siempre con él como la mejor memoria que jamás podría tener.

—Es hora de volver. Ellos te esperan—escuchó la voz de ella de nuevo, sintió que poco a poco lo devolvería de regreso a los suyos, con su recuerdo aún intacto dentro de él.

* * *

Kili se levanto súbitamente de la mesa donde hacia unos momentos yacía inconsciente.

El ruido de nueces cayendo al piso lo hizo consiente del lugar y el porqué se encontraba allí. Con su visión un poco borrosa pudo distinguir a Fili, a Oín y Bofur que inmediatamente se acercaron a él con expresiones preocupadas. Se sentía totalmente recuperado del dolor infernal que ardía hasta en sus entrañas hace unos momentos.

Su hermano Fili lo tomó de los hombros en un gesto firme con la alegría de verlo bien impregnada en sus ojos, preguntándole sobre su estado y si estaba listo para seguir en batalla. La esperanza y las expectativas de felicidad de su hermano lo inundaron inmediatamente a él. Si bien podía sentir dolores leves en su cabeza, no lo detendrían en continuar la hazaña que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio sus camaradas habían emprendido. En los términos de un guerrero como él, se sentía más que saludable, listo para derrotar al terrible Smaug si era necesario.

Escuchaba las voces de Oín y Bofur murmurando sobre el gran susto que les causo, pues sería una pérdida para la misión terminar perdiendo a uno de los miembros de la compañía de Thorin cuando todavía no tenían asegurada la recuperación de Erebor. A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces asustadas de las hijas de Bardo que estaban agitadas. Las cosas no habían terminado. Todavía había una batalla por luchar, un antiguo reino que recuperar y un hogar donde vivir.

— ¿Cómo rayos fue que consiguieron salvarme? —el sonido de su voz se llevó la atención de los presentes—Pensaba que ya tenía los pies puestos en la muerte.

Su hermano Fili se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía una mirada expresiva hacia alguien que estaba detrás de él, y lo mismo hicieron Oín y Bofur, este último agradeciendo el hecho de haber presenciado los milagros de la medicina élfica. El joven enano no tardo en girarse y ver con sus propios ojos a quien hace pocos momentos era la protagonista de su paraíso surrealista.

—Tauriel.

_Kili pensó que jamás la volvería a ver._


End file.
